


Another Day, Another Detonation

by celli



Category: Alias
Genre: BYOSubtext, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <span><a href="http://supergrover24.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://supergrover24.livejournal.com/"><b>supergrover24</b></a></span>: Alias, Sark five years later, water, sunglasses<br/>Note: spoilers for the finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Detonation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergrover24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/gifts).



Sark stood in the Venetian sun, sunglasses on against the water's glare, and dialed his cell phone. "It's in place."

"Understood," Peyton replied. "Any difficulties?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You sound disappointed."

"A man never wants to become too complacent in his work," Sark said. "You don't want me bored, do you, darling?"

"God forbid," she said dryly.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Sark turned, looked. "I take it back," he said into the phone.

"About being complacent?"

"About difficulties." He met Sydney Bristow's eyes from across the canal. "Stand by." He tossed a grenade to the left, started running to his right, and only allowed himself a smile when he was several hundred yards away.


End file.
